sibling love
by Shadow McFLY
Summary: Charlie Fletcher seems to have the worst luck in the world. Her mum hates her. Then her mum dies in a car crash on the way to see her aunt in hospital after having her baby. No one in her family wants anything to do with her so she is sent into care. On her second day in the care home someone comes to rescue her but who is it?
1. Chapter 1

Charlie's POV

I heard the door bell ringing. Who could be at the door at this time? I stayed in bed knowing that my mum will answer it. Its probably just one of mum's friends coming round for a night in. I went back to sleep and woke at about 6:30. Usual time for me. I got up and got out of bed. I quietly walked down stairs and walked into the kitchen. I noticed a note on the fridge. It read:

I have gone to see your aunty in hospital. She has just had her baby.

Good for her. I walked back into the living room and switched the tv on. An emergancy news report came on.

Breaking News! A pile up on the M5 has caused 12 injured and 1 dead.

Mrs. Fiona Fletcher was anounced dead at the scene.

WHAT!? Just at that moment the phone rang. I answered it.

"Hello." I said.

"Is this Charlie Fletcher?" I was worried at this point.

"Yes."

"Im Mellisa Chalmers, I am a social worker. I trust you've seen the news or have been told."

"Yes."

"We have been intouch with your aunty and she has said that she will be unable to take care of you until you are of age to leave." Damn.

"So you will be taken into care. The head careworker at the care home will be round to pick you up at 8 am. Please make sure you have every thing you will need by then." Then she hung up.

*2 Days later*

I was in a care home. No way to get out of here. I was sitting in the room i was given. I didnt fit in here. I didnt like any of the others and they dont like me. Just in the middle of my thoughts there was a knock at my door. Sally the head social worker walked in after about 10 seconds. She was followed by a man with blonde spikey hair and brown eyes. He looked alot like my dad before he died. I had black hair like my mum but had brown eyes like my dad. My hair was curly and it went down to the center of my back.

"Hello Charlize, this is Tom, hes your brother." I looked at her shocked. I have a brother!?

"You better get your things together. You will be going home with him." I looked even more shocked. I never did like Sally she was bitchy. She left the room leaving me and the man to talk.

"Hi Charlize. I know this would come as a bit of a shock but it is true i am your brother." I didnt say anything. "I went to live with dad when he left before you were born. I was never told that i had a little sister and i only just found out myself. Social services called me to alert me." I still didnt say anything. He looked around the room.

"So you havent unpacked yet. Im guessing you dont like it here then." I shook my head.

"So im going to be living with you?" He looked at me. Oh shit what did i say now.

"Yeah, that is if you want to anyway." I smiled at him before giving him a hug. He smiled at my enthusiasm. He got up off the bed and picked up my bags. I stood up and followed him down the stairs and waited in the car when he went to tell Sally that we were leaving. I looked up at the window where there was a boy staring at me. At that moment the man i mean my brother came out of the house and got in the car. He looked up at the boy i was looking at. He saw him signal for me to die then he watched as I put my middle finger up at i think that just made it alot worst for me but he had it coming.

Tom's POV

The car ride back to mine was a really awkward one. I couldnt stop thinking of what that boy had signalled to Charlize. What a twat. When we arrived at mine she got out and just looked the house up and down. I got her bags out of the boot and unlocked the door. I took her bags up to her room while she looked around. When I came back down I saw Charlize playing with Marvin and Leia. She looked up at me then back down at Marvin and Leia.

"I love cats. I had one called Tom." She laughed. I couldnt help but giggle slightly.

"So i need to tell you something Charlize. Im in a ba-" I was interupted by the door opening and an annoying boy walking in.

"Hey Tom. Hey girl thats randommly in Toms house." She giggled at what he said. Phew.

"Dougz this is Charlize, Charlize this is Dougie. He is one of my band members." She looked shocked.

"I know."

"its not a major de- wait what?! You know?" She laughed.

"Yeah of course I do! You're in the band McFLY. Mum got me into the band." Phew. "And its Charlie not Charlize."

"Hi Charlie!" Dougie randomly shouted. What a strange boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Dougie's POV

Wow Charlize is awesome! I cant wait until the guys meet her! They will be so surprised!

Charlie's POV

Dougie is very funny! After Dougie went to go and sit in the living room Tom showed me to my room. It was HUGE!

"I love it!" I practically shouted. Tom smiled.

"I'm glad you like it." He started to walk out of the room while I sat on my bed.

"Tom." He turned around.

"Yeah."

"Thanks for rescuing me and I'm really looking forward to getting to know my big bro!" I ran over to him and hugged him. At that moment we noticed Dougie standing in the hall. He was wiping away a fake tear.

"That was so sweet." We turned to look at him.

"Dougie! Family business go away!" Tom said. Dougie looked offended.

"I thought I was family!" He pretended to be sad. I smiled. I put my arm out and Tom copied me. Dougie approached us and joined the hug.

*2 hours later*

Tom's POV

Me, Charliz- I mean Charlie and Dougie were sitting in the living room. Me and Charlie were sitting on the sofa while Dougie sat on the chair. We were watching one of mine, Dougie's and Charlie's favourite trilogy. Lord of the rings. About half way through the two towers Dougie stood up.

"I best get moving! Lara will be wondering where I am." Charlie just looked confused but more sad. She seems to really get along with Dougie. Before leaving Dougie turned and waved at Charlie. She laughed slightly. I followed Dougie to the door and locked it after he left. When I walked back in Charlie was sitting waiting for me.

We played the film again. At the end of Two Towers Charlie had fallen asleep on me. Im just glad to see that she's accepted me. I was really worried that she would hate me or be really awkward round me. I turned off the TV and carried her upstairs to her room. I walked over to the door and turned the light off.

"Goodnight Charlie." I said before I closed her door and went to bed myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Tom's POV

Todays the day that Charlie will meet the other freaks. Today will be fun! I woke up at about 9:30 and went downstairs to find Charlie watching Biker Mice From Mars! WITHOUT ME! She didn't notice me walk up behind her.

"Watching it without me?!" She jumped a mile! HAHA!

"Problem bro?" She smiled. "Im lovin saying that!"

"What problem?" I laughed. Im so funny!

"No bro! So what are we doing today?" She seems eager.

"Well tomorrow im in the studio so today some monkeys are coming round."

"These monkeys have names?" Shes catching on!

"Well you already know Dougie then theres Danny and Harry."

"oh yeah I remember!"

"They'll be here at about 11 so in the mean time breakfast!" I practically shouted. I walked into the kitchen and opened the cupboard.

"Coco pops, riceicles, frosties, weetobix or toast?" I shouted. It was about 5 minutes later when she answered.

"ERRRR COCO POPS!" She shouted. She walked into the kitchen.

"Adverts!" I smiled. She must really like that show!

"First night in a new house. Whats it been like ?" I asked as we ate breakfast while watching the Disney channel.

"Why do you think I was up before you?" OH!

"What time did you get up then?" She looked at me.

"3 ish." She said practically muttering.

"That is early. You could go to sleep now if you like i'll wake you before the monkeys arrive." She smiled.

"Can I stay down here with you?" She said slowly. Does she even need to ask.

"Of course. You don't need to ask." She smiled then sat next to me on the sofa. She put her head on my chest and fell asleep straight away. I reached the blanket that she must have brought down earlier and pulled it over her.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie's POV

I woke up at about 10:30. I looked up and Tom wasn't there. I started to panic. Just then I heard talking in the hall. It sounded like a female and Tom. At that moment I heard someone running towards the room. A 20 year old woman with blonde curly hair walked in.

"Hi Charlie, I'm Carrie!" She's excited. Tom walked upstairs to get changed while me and Carrie got to know each other.

"Im your sister! I always knew that I had a sister but I didn't know where you were or who you are." Ok... " I was so excited when Tom told me you were here. But I realised soon after that it meant mum was dead." She looked really sad. I tried my hardest to hold back tears before taking up the conversation.

"So do you live near by?" Well that was bad.

"Well a few streets away but yeah." Phew.

"I used to live in Bexley, then I was sent to a care home after mum died in a car crash. Yet something good has come out of it. Tom came and rescued me and I met you." Carrie smiled and we hugged. In the middle of the hug someone ran over to us and hugged us as well. It was Dougie. AGAIN!

Tom's POV

DOUGIE! We all looked at him.

"What? I felt left out." Charlie started laughing.

"I have to admit it was very funny." Danny said while trying not to laugh and look serious. At this point Carrie started laughing. She walked over to me.

"Well I have to go Tom but don't forget its dad's birthday tomorrow and the family are going out for a meal." Nag Nag Nag. If its not Gi then its Carrie.

"I wont. See ya tomorrow." And she left after giving me a hug.

"Hi Charlie."

"Hi Harry." HA! Cheeky child. Harry looked shocked! Even better.

"You know my name?" Wow.

"Well DUR!" Danny said.

"Tom called you monkeys earlier." SHIT!

"He did, did he..." I quickly ran over to Charlie ready to put my hand over her mouth.

"Yeah and he says that..." I put my hand over her mouth.

"Sooo Charlie do you like YU-GI-OH?" What a weird question. Wait its Dougie. Its normal.

"OW!" SHE BIT ME!

"Yeah! 5Ds is my favourite generation. I built Yusei's deck and I have the Crymson dragon and I have all the magestics and all the 5 dragons!" Wow she must really like YU-GI-OH.

"No way! We should have a duel sometime!" They are practically made for each other.

"What kind of music do you like?" That's a typical Danny question.

"How long have you got? The beatles, The monkees, McFLY, Busted, Three days grace, Take that, Robbie Williams, Danny John-Jules, The shadows and Doc Brown. There is more but you haven't got all day." She really is cheeky.

"Does she remind you of someone?" Harry said.

"Im still here."

"Yeah! Charlie you're like a cross between Tom and Dougie!" I was just thinking that! Harry looked up at the clock. Oh shit!

"Damn! We need to go!" Charlie looked confused.

"We need to be at the studio at 11:30." Well that's cleared up her confusion. Well done Danny.

"Gi wont be back until tonight." I said.

"She could always come with us."

"Since when have you had smart ideas Dougie?" Charlie said.

"She's right Doug, you never have smart ideas." Yet again Dougie looked offended.

"Go get changed and be ready to go in 10 minutes." I said. She ran upstairs and the guys left to go ahead of us.

Charlie came downstairs wearing a outfit which I thought looked really familiar. Oh well I'll figure it out. We got in the car and went to the studio.


End file.
